


Mated to a Werewolf. Pt- 1

by Chenyeola



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Forming Pack, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Moon, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Werewolf x Human, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyeola/pseuds/Chenyeola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrea Ellington lived in a world where it was destroyed, society was gone, reduced to small 'tribes,' here and there, and packs. Werewolves emerged after a world war destroyed nearly all of the globe but they survived. Both humans and werewolves lived in peace most of the time.<br/>Some packs hunted and even killed humans in the chase, but there was one tribe that was to be protected by a werewolf pack, the Grellin pack. Ambreas father hands her over to the current alpha, Jacob, in order to allow for them to become one, and for the protection. Werewolves and humans were about to merge tribe and pack, but only for the price of Ambrea, and she must spend the next eight weeks with the werewolf pack. She must loose her old customs, for new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is in block format but there isn't much I can do as Ao3 is just putting it this way. While writing its even in paragraph form... It bugs me too.

The Arrival 

* * *

align="left">Ambrea looked around her old empty room, what once had been someone else's home, was now taken over by her father, older brother and her. They were the Ellington tribe. Allies with both the Grellin and Hale pack, and several small tribes around. Ambrea, once arranged to the son of one of her naboring, but sadly deceased, now to have the hand of her good friend Brandon Reed. 

Brandon was a tall, about six two, tanned skin, thin, blonde-haired, blue eyed boy. Ambrea was glad that our of everyone, it was him, unlike her brother, Stiles, who was to marry the Alpha of the Hale because of his spark-yes he was a male that could conceive children. Stiles had taken the looks from their fathers side, tall, pale skinned, browny eyes with brown hair. While Ambrea had gotten her looks from the best of both, her mothers long golden hair, deep blue eyes, her curved shape, and her fathers pall skin, full lips, and muscular compatibilities. Though Ambrea got the short end of the stick with her shortness, only five one, and her magical powers, she was rendered completely human. No spark within her-or so she thought. 

Ambrea indeed was a spark, but she kept it hidden, she didn't want to end up like her brother, who was to be mating with a wolf under the full moon in two weeks. Ambrea didn't want the same fate, and because of the arranged marriage to Brandon, she wasn't going to have it, but an evil lurked around the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike. To take Ambreas tribe over in the chase. 

The chase was when a pack of wolves came and found humans, usually they left them alone, but on the night of the chase, the pillaged, raped even killed just for the pleasure of it. Luckily, the ally packs protected that. But protection came with a price, Stiles, and soon to be Ambrea. 

An alpha pack was coming and instead of usually calling on just the Hale pack, both Ambrea and Matt, her father, knew they were going to be needing the Grellin pack as well. So they called apon them, asking-begging for their help. The Ellington family set aside a lovely house for the Alpha, Jacob, and his pack members to stay in, if they came. 

For the three days they heard nothing back, nothing, but on the fourth day, a letter arrived, saying they were coming the next day. The entire tribe helped prepare, cooking meals, making wondrous desserts, even dressing the finest women of the tribe who were still single, each offering a hand. 

~

The Grellin pack arrived, only the Alpha, a druid, and two betas. The druid, Alison, always eyeing Ambrea suspiciously. Jacob, whose eyes glowed a blood red, and the betas, who sent death glares to anyone and everyone. Only three people allowed to approach him, Ambrea, her father, and Stiles, who was back with Derek. 

Stiles bounded into the house, leaving a chuckling Derek behind him, who closed the door behind him. The moment the door closed downstairs Ambrea knew, Stiles was home. She set down her sketch pad and looked at what she was drawing, it was Alpha Grellin. His eyes glowing unnaturally while he was down on his hands and knees, the middle of transformation. Ambrea gawked at her work, hadn't she just been drawing a rose? Where did this come from? Ambrea quickly shrugged it off, she was far to excited to see Stiles, hoping that he would be finally happy with Derek. She rushed downstairs in only shorts and a low cut tank top, unexpecting another alpha to be in the house. 

Ambrea ran into the kitchen, collecting Stiles in a hug from behind, giggling as he let out a squawk. He quickly recovered before turning around, hugging his sister back. 

"I missed you," Stiles stated simply. 

Ambrea hugged him tighter in response. Glad her brother was in tact. 

"Did you really think I'd hurt your brother? I'm an alpha come on," Derek joked. Ambrea looked up at him in surprise. 

"Who are you and what have you done to Derek? He was such a sour wolf," that earned a good laugh from everyone, except the mysterious man in the corner. 

The man watched each and everyone, causing tension to settle over the room. The laughter died down, and silence set in, though Ambrea could see Derek was not having this mans attitude. 

The mans cold red eyes stared at everyone, his pale white skin glistening in the sunlight. Small freckles dotted over his nose and high cheek bones. His nose straight and slightly flat. His brown black hair only contrasted the rest of him. He was tall, taller than Derek, and down right menacing. The strangers body matched Dereks, muscular and strong. Something about this man scared Ambrea beyond belief. In more ways than one, he was stronger and scarier than Derek. Ambrea at first assumed that even though there were three alphas in the room, he out Alpha'd them all. And then there was lacking anything alpha related Ambrea. Who just looked down and avoided eye contact. 

This man was Jacob Grellin, the Alpha of the Grellin pack. 

Jacob grinned, "I'm sorry to interrupt this little family reunion but she," he pointed straight at Ambrea, "needs to get dressed, and you two are supposed to be heading down to the town hall," he barked. 

Ambrea looked down at herself, realizing just how little amount of clothing she was wearing, her tank top not helping the situation that it was half see through. Ambrea folded her pale arms in front of her, she didn't want some creep looking at her. Ambrea turned around, she walked away, purposefully swaying her hips in a flirtatious way. She was glad she was taken. 

~

Ambrea walked into the town hall where Derek, Jacob, Stiles, the Reed family, and the Alphas druids sat around a table. Ambrea knew her place, at the side of Brandon, though the only empty seat was next to Grellin. Brandon looked up at her, the sadness that showed sent shivers down her spine. His eyes boar into hers. Ambrea couldn't help but look to her father in confusion. 

"What's goi-?" 

"You are betrothed to Jacob Grellin, the wedding is tonight," Brandon spoke bitterly. 

Ambrea gasped, no, not a wolf. She could not be marrying a wolf? Could she? 

"M-may I at least ask why?" Ambrea managed. Fear was beginning to settle in. 

"Because, I need a wife, and a girl like you, a spark as Alison would say. You Ambrea are a spark, no matter how much you try and hide it, you are. And now, you're an alpha. Now, now, don't look so upset, after all, you are marrying me," Jacob chose his words carefully at first speaking slowly, though she knew the sarcasm at the end. This man, was not a nice one. 

Ambrea looked at her father in disbelief, she really was going to be married off to some wolf who probably just wanted her as a sex toy? Her father only smiled back, as if he was happy for this whole situation. Ambrea clenched her fist, she really wanted to shoot a fireball at this mans face, though she didn't think that would be good bonding. 

"Alison would you please prepare her for the ceremony? The full moon is in a week, sadly we will have till wait until then for the real ceremony, but tonight will be a human one," Jacob wasn't asking, he was ordering. Alison nodded her head and flashed Ambrea a weak smile. 

Alison stood from her chair, walked over to Ambrea, lead her outside and into a tent. They were far enough away for them to really talk. 

"I'm assuming you know about the wolf moonlight mating? At least that's what I call it," Alison joked trying to lighten up the mood. 

Ambrea just nodded. She was already on the verge of tears, and Alison wasn't helping. Alison sighed, "I know this is hard, but you have to know, Jacob refused any of the other girls your father brought to him, saying only you. He probably won't ever admit this, but you two are mates, and he loves you," Alison was working a magic in Ambrea, she could feel her stomach loosening. 

"I'm just so scared. I wasn't scared when Derek came, b-but Alpha Grellin, I am scared of. It just feel it in my soul that he will hurt me, and yes I know, everyone hurts everyone, but this, this is different. I've never been truly afraid of anyone, why must Jacob be the one person who changed that. The one person that makes me fear for my life, and I'm mated to him," Ambrea ranted on. She wasn't ready for this. She was only sixteen years old. 

Alison chuckled, "I was afraid of my mate, Isaac, he is Jacobs right hand man. One of the strongest betas. But still, I managed to pull through, and I know you can, I just have one thing to warn you about: Jacob is an alpha, that means hes the largest of the pack, both human and wolf. And his knot is even larger. The mating is going to hurt, a lot. But just know, if you really feel like you cannot take it, tell him. The pack will understand that a human can only handle so much." 

And with that, Ambrea was starting to take a liking to Alison. But the dread was still swimming through her veins, using them like a river to send itself all throughout her body. Ambrea was truly terrified of it because she also knew one fact, she had to be a virgin to show the pack her faithfulness to Jacob, she had to take him in in front of the entire pack and bleed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Marriage Ceremony

Ambrea sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning, Ambreas hair curled down in perfect spirals, dressed in a fine satin teal dress, mermaid style. But this day was supposed to be shared with Brandon, not Jacob.

Brandon, the love of Ambrea's life. The only man he knew to love, and now that was shattered. All because of some man who thought it would be a good idea to marry her for the protection. And her father agreed.

Alison snapped her fingers in front of Ambrea's face, waking the younger girl up from her day dream. 

"Its time," was all Alison said. 

Ambrea just nodded as Alison had already turned her back to walk out of the tent. Ambrea followed closely behind like a child clinging to the hand of its mother in a crowded store. Ambrea never felt so alone in her life, so lost. She was glad she had Alison to guide her through it. A friend. 

Alison walked into a large building where all of the weddings were held, the town hall. The building was decorated for the occasion: the place nicely dusted, chairs aligned in many rows, a large table set up with mass amounts of food. Everything was perfect, down to the colors. Only one thing long truly, Jacob. 

~

Jacob arrived an hour after Ambrea, and just about everyone else. But he still looked ravishing; his hair neatly combed, a black suit and mint green undershirt with a grey tie, a watch on his wrist, and, his eyes an almost normal green. Who Ambrea assumed was his best man, also Alison's husband, Isaac, was right by Jacobs side, shooting smiles to everyone. At least one other person was nice in this pack. 

Ambrea watched as Jacob stepped up to the podium and waited for his bride to come, though she had to wait for the music. The right moment. The perfect timing. 

Alison pulled her aside and into a small room, where the druid began the final touch ups to Ambreas makeup. Nothing to much, just enough to get noticed. Alison smiled at her completed work, knowing Ambrea was going to astound Jacob, and Brandon. 

~

After what seemed like an eternity the music began to play, finally Ambrea was allowed to walk down the isle. She couldn't help herself, even if she wasn't going to enjoy who she was marrying, the wedding made her giddy. Ambrea all gussied up in order to impress a man. Her heels clicked against the hard tile floors as she subconsciously walked the isle toward her awaiting husband. 

When Ambrea was close enough to Jacob she saw him flash her a devilish grin along with something in his eyes, sending chills to her stomach. This was not a force to be reconned with, an Alpha, a leader, whereas Ambrea was easily submissive, quiet, a bit shy, and the girl who thought about almost everything she said. They were as different as night and day, unequally yoked, yet still the perfect match. Somehow they were meant to be.

The words of the pastor sliced through the air as the room quieted down, everyone fixated on the couple standing in the front. Ambrea shivered from the attention. 

"Do you Ambrea, take Jacob to be your mate forever? No matter the pain, no matter the cost. To love him eternally? To be there for him in his loss and grief, his joy?"

Ambrea didn't see she had a choice in this, "I do."

"And you Jacob, take Ambrea to be your mate? No matter the pain, no matter the cost. To love her eternally? To be there for her loss and grief, her joy?" 

Jacob sent her a wild grin, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, you are now mates, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The pastor called cheerfully. Why was Ambrea the only one seeing the mistakes in them being married? 

Jacob closed the gab between the two life forms, a small sincere smile on his faced as he leaned in and kissed Ambreas lips sending a chill through her body. She was excited? Ambreas body began working on its own as she deepened the kiss, uncaring of the people watching. 

Jacob pulled back, allowing the crowd to cheer and clap. They went wild, some crying, others giggling, some just plain clapping with slack expressions. 

Ambrea realized their closeness and took a step away, just enough to where he wasn't popping her personal bubble.

~

The party lasted for hours, people danced, they ate, congratulated them, drank, partied. They were celebrating the Grellins. As if it was anything to celebrate about. Ambrea was married to some man that she only knew for several hours and was expected to have sex with in front of everyone. Sounds like a good time for everyone else but her. Why Ambrea?

Jacob began leading Ambrea towards the door, even though the party was still going on, and they were dancing, she knew what was going to happen. She was about to be forced into something she just wasn't ready for. Who knows what this man Jacob was about? 

Jacob was leading Ambrea back to the original tent Alison brought her to. Why a tent? They were surrounded with houses. Something set off alarm bells in her head. Was he going to? Ambrea thought she was going to have to wair , but then again, in his beast form, he was huge. They could play it off as she was a virgin, she just didn't bleed. 

Jacob pushed her down onto the bed, "let's get you out of that pretty little dress."

Ambreas heart sank when she heard a gasp from behind, Brandon was standing in the middle of the room, changing out the water, the bowl fell from his hands tumbling towarda the ground in an explosion of glass and water. 

Jacob growled as he began to morph, claws extended, teeth barred. 

"Alpha Grellin, do not hurt him or so help me god I will fight you everyday, always trying to escape, always cheating on you, do not think I'm lying to you, because I don't lie!" Ambrea shouted, giving enough of a distraction for Brandon to run past. 

Jacobs attention fully trained on Ambrea, "I'm not going to have sex with you tonight, not until the full moon, when its really going to hurt. I won't be kind to you then either. I was giving you a treat by the sex tonight, but I'm going to watch you suffer, and I'm going to enjoy it," Jacobs voice was dark, his words hung in the air. His message was clear, he was going to make Ambreas life a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home

Ambrea woke with the rising sun, her usual time for waking up, but something was very unusual about this morning; she was not in her own bed, and a man was laying next to her. His body was the furnace, heating her body up and keeping it that way. Ambrea had to admit, it did feel good, warm and cozy. Jacobs arm lazily dropped over her side, his other hand under her pillow. Ambrea could feel most of his body, right down to the plank that rubbed against her back thy. 

Ambrea held back a groan, realizing that he was awake, and fully aware of what was happening. 

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear, sending deep chills through her body. 

"G-good morning s-sir," Ambrea squeaked.

She felt the rumble of Jacobs chest before any sound came from his lips. Laughter, genuine laughter. Jacob was happy? Or perhaps drunk? Can werewolves even get drunk?

"Don't call me sir, please," he told her. Obviously what ever mood he was in before was now gone. Something bad was going to happen today, and she knew it. Jacob had something horrific planned.

Ambrea yawned loudly, her stretch almost cat like. She rolled onto her back, her eyes meeting his, completely unafraid of what he could possible do, after all it was just eye contact. Ambrea realized two things: one, his eyes had no red, two, his eyes were blue-not green.

She smiled shyly and looked down, Jacob however, forced eye contact. Ambrea rolled off of him, but Jacob rolled on top, all too suddenly, they were both naked. 

Jacob grabbed her hips roughly, and smirked. He showed the scared girl his long hard penis, and before she could comprehend what was about to happen, he pushed in. Earning a scream.  
~~~  
Ambrea woke up to Jacob shaking her, she looked around in bewilderment, what was going on? It was still dark, and they were alone, but fully clothed. 

"What's wrong?" Jacob coed, obviously nervous. His hands gently stroked her hip, and sent her into a shock.

"Get away from me!" She screeched. She wiggled away from him but fell on the floor. Instantly she realized what she was doing, and how she could be hurting herself, and she stopped.

Jacob immediately was at Ambrea's side, and had his arms wrapping around her.

"It was just a dream, what ever happened it was just a dream," he whispered.

Ambrea began weeping into his chest while Jacob stroked her hair.


	5. Christ

Its been a while... I haven't been on AO3 in a long ass time. I dont think I'll continue this story. But I have my ideas for a new one.


End file.
